


15 Minutes to the End of the World

by unikora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Anxiety, One Shot, Other, Science Fiction, Xenophilia, dating aliens, i mean in this case it's a alien but idk shit happens in real life, like this is just a dude and his alien SO arguing about meeting their parents, tw for being abandoned by your family because of who you date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikora/pseuds/unikora
Summary: “Oh, god.  They’re going to hate me.”  I fiddled with my tie for maybe the millionth time that hour, tightening and loosening the knot as I continued my tirade.  “I mean.  Why would they like me?  It’s not like I’ve accomplished anything terribly interesting, and I’m just so, so--"“Perfect?”“Human, Jo’sgi.”“Perfectly human.”Or, a human boy and his alien partner sit in a car on the way to meet the Alien's parents, and they discuss some things they really should have discussed earlier.





	15 Minutes to the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemiBrokenwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiBrokenwing/gifts).

> Uh, this is a thing. Not what I usually write, but... Hey. Have some idiots.

“Oh, god. They’re going to  _ hate  _ me.” I fiddled with my tie for maybe the millionth time that hour, tightening and loosening the knot as I continued my tirade. “I mean. Why would they like me? It’s not like I’ve accomplished anything terribly interesting, and I’m just so, so--"

“Perfect?”

“Human, Jo’sgi.”

“Perfectly human.” He assured, slightly taloned fingers scraping my scalp as he pushed my hair out of my eyes. If I was a Meruxo, I would have  _ purred _ . There’s just something so grounding about being pet by an attentive So’elian, with their average height of 215 centimeters and calm, smooth faces. On most nights that touch alone would have assured me all was well in the world.

Most nights.

“I’m sorry, love, but I’ll have to disagree with you there. I’m not a perfect human by  _ any  _ stretch. Your parents—They are fine with me being human, right? You told them when you arranged this whole dinner thing?”

“It’s impolite to inquire on what guests a clan member will bring home. You know that.” Jo’sgi tapped his fingers on the back of my neck, his still expressionless face staring judgmentally down at me. Oh, so they expected me to  _ know  _ these things, did they?

“I know that. But you could just, you know. Tell them without them asking. So they know I’m coming.”

“That would imply I thought they wanted to ask, and am supplying information in order to keep them from having to keep impolite thoughts. That would be even more rude.”

“So. So they’re not expecting you to bring home a human boyfriend.”

“As far as they know, I could be bringing home a large animal and I would still have every right. Do not worry, little Bunny. Humans are not hated on So’el. You fret too much.”

“But are humans  _ dated  _ on So’el?”

“Well. I suppose there aren’t many of them planetside. But you are quite datable, I must admit. Especially your secondary gender; the child bearers. I assumed when I uplifted I would marry one of those.”

“One of  _ those,  _ you say.” I huffed, ceasing my tie fussing and crossing my arms over my chest. “And look who you ended up with.”

“Yes. I must say I’ve done quite well.” 

“You. You can’t just deflect like that, Jo. I’m going to meet your parents. The first parents I’ve met for anyone I’ve  _ ever  _ dated. We’ve arranged space freight from our home station all the way to fucking—”

“Language.”

“Oh,  _ sorry,  _ my bad _ .  _ We’ve arranged space freight to  _ freaking _ So’El, all the way in the Perseus arm of the galaxy, so you can come up to your ma and pa—”

“No ma and pa on So’el, Reece.”

“Fine. Come up to your  _ parents  _ with a monkey on your arm and announce proudly that this is your new Ugsteair and you are courting for a mate. When they were not expecting me.”

“That is the plan. It is a good plan.”

“A  _ good plan?”  _ I laugh, shaking my head in bewilderment. “Hell, Jo’sgi! Do you seriously expect to come home with an alien on your arm and be swept right back into the family, no questions asked?”

“Are you expecting my clan to abandon me over my choice of companionship? My  _ Ugsteair,  _ of all things?” Jo’sgi’s talons weren’t petting softly anymore. They dug almost painfully into Reece’s skin, holding him there with a fierce aura of  _ possession.  _

Ugsteair. Fiance.  _ Mate.  _ Someone to keep and cherish, to bring into the clan, to—Well, we won’t be having any kips. But still.  _ Ugsteair.  _

I knew I was going too far. I knew I had offended him. I knew that So’el clan wasn’t human family, I knew that Jo’sgi had always been this blissfully trustful of his family: I knew all of that.

“Of course I think that. We’re—We’re  _ abnormal,  _ Jo. Most people don’t date outside of their…”

“Comfort zone?”

“Species. Quadrant of the Galaxy. Biological match. Physical similarity—”

“Oh, so you’re  _ ashamed  _ now. You don’t want to meet my clan because you’re ashamed that you like me. Because our love is  _ abnormal.  _ Because when you look at me you feel the same pull I do, and you hate it. Isn’t that right? You hate loving me?”

“Oh, quit being so dramatic, you cad. I don’t want to meet your parents because you like your parents a hell of a lot more than I liked mine, okay?” I yelled, face growing hot. Jo’sgi’s grip on my neck loosened, but his eyes were as sharp as they ever had been. Searing.

“Explain.”

“Hell no. You’re just going to get mad and think I’m stupid for comparing the  _ oh so pure  _ So’el to us filthy, traitorous monkeys who spurn their own kin, and that my Terran fears aren’t even worth  _ entertaining,  _ and that your race of stupid blue humanoids would  _ never.  _ You’ll just continue to put up that same block—”

“You were spurned by your own kin?” Jo’sgi’s voice was high, hand tightening on my neck and his other arm looping around my waist to pull me to him. “What—What did you  _ do?” _

“I was caught kissing a Rysanka when I was 16.” I admitted. “And I know, I know, a  _ Rysanka,  _ but we were both young, I was the only Terran at the fancy school my parents had sent me to that treated her with any respect, and even then I—”

“Loved outside of your quadrant?”

“Acted degenerately.”

“So your parents talked down to you on it?”

“Hah. My parents kicked me onto the streets with a twenty credit chit and a firm message that I was not invited for Christmas. Even my little sister won’t talk to me.”

“But—But, no. That can’t be right.” Jo was flushing a distressed purple, arms growing mottled with the emotion. Usually I would have reached out, nuzzled close to him, comforted him, told him that it’s just silly Terran things and he didn’t have to worry his pretty little head around it, but the distress evident in his tone did not suggest someone that could be easily placated. “Humans are still children at 16. Old children, sure, but—The other clans must have obliterated their standing after seeing such callous actions taken towards one of their own. You did not tell me your clan was  _ dead.  _ Simply currently absent.

“Look, Jo, it’s fine. It was a long time ago.” I started. “I’m sorry for offending you. We’ll be there in a few hours—”

“Reece, this is  _ important. _ ” Jo’sgi insisted. “They just left you to starve? How did you continue schooling?”

“I got Lysal to support me. After she heard my dad yell at me she assumed that she had cost me my life, and you know how how Rysanka are abut life debts.”

“Oh. Oh  _ no. _ ”

“Oh yes. She ran and grabbed a kitchen knife and kneeled before me. Asked me to slit her throat: a life for a life. The whole song and dance. I’d honestly thought that sterotype was just a myth. Lysal had never shown that sort of neurosis. She was a bit strange looking, sure: rust colored fur and that almost emaciated form that the Rysanka have, but not neurotic. But here she was, asking me to kill her because she’d  _ cost me a life. _ ”

“So you did, and took all her funds?” Josgi didn’t seem to see anything wrong with that, which is a lot to unpack, but I was used to their blasé response to violence by now.

“Of course not! I’m not some feral animal. No, I told her that death would not satisfy a Terran debt, and I was willing to forgive it without compensation. She, of course, would not allow it. Put the knife to her own throat and said it was the only way. I panicked and improvised: asked her to instead let me room with her, for her to supply me food, for the two years I had  _ really  _ lost of my life, and that the debt would be forgiven when I was 18. That Terran debts were repayed in kindness and charity. She was confused at first, but eventually agreed. The romance was gone, though. There’s something about being asked to commit bloody murder that turns a man off from a girl, you know?”

“I… Well, what about a partner offering to commit bloody murder for you?”

“I suppose it depends on who we’re talking about killing.”

“Well… Reece, you do understand that we must remove your Clan, correct? You will be part of mine in about ten minutes, and they have wronged you extremely. I am shocked, honestly. Disturbed. I have never heard of a clan abandoning a kip for such innocent and personal action as choice of lover.”

“You might experience it in a second. Do you have any other alien brothers? Somebody’s mate?”

“I am the only member of my Clan that has uplifted, and there are few aliens on So’el. So. No. But I don’t see how it could be an issue. Please believe me on matters of my own race, my love. Our love is pure and the gods sanction it.”

I flushed, burying my head in Jo’sgi’s broad chest. “You’re still not allowed to eliminate my family.” He mumbled. “It’s not accepted Terran custom. You’ll have to believe me on matters of my own race as well.”

“I’ll consider it. It will have to be discussed with my clan.” Jo’sgi sighed, their fingers returning to my scalp and gently running through my hair. “I love you, Bunny. Even if you’ve had congress with a Rysanka.”

“Oh, god. We never went that far. She was a  _ Rysanka _ , after all.”

Jo’sgi made a chirping sound in the back of their throat. The So’el equivalent of a laugh. Beautiful.

“I must say I would not be with a Rysanka in any capacity. They’re ghastly creatures to look at.”

“That is true. Though my father would have reacted the same way to a So’el.” I sighed, pulling back enough from Jo’sgi to look them in the eyes. “You really think they’ll like me?”

“They will love you.” Jo’sgi confirmed. “And we will be mates. I was planning to have a Terran wedding along with the So’el ritual, but I think our venue will be smaller. I had assumed your whole clan would arrive.”

“Ah. Well, I’ve never been much for crowds anyways.”

“We could lie, actually. Make it seem you had chosen to marry a human and massacre them when they arrive.”

_ “Jo’sgi!”  _

“Fine, fine. I will stop discussing it.”

The rest of the ride was just small talk and comfortable silence between lovers. Safe. But eventually we arrived, stepping out of the car and towards the door of Jo’sgi’s planet side home. They opened the door without knocking; and of course they did. It was their own home. It was not long before we ran into another So’el, who blinked at me in confusion. I was worried for a moment that this was the end, that they would purge the alien from their home and I would never see Jo’sgi again—

Then they spoke. In a So’el dialect, rather than Standard. No matter: I was fluent.

“Is this our guest?”

“Yes, This my your new Ugsteair and we are courting for a mateship.” Jo’sgi replied, voice low and smooth. It was such a pretty language.

“Alright, my kip. Though I hadn’t prepared for a Terran meal: you should at  _ least  _ have told the cook.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love. comments are life.
> 
> also, how do you think Jo'sgi is going to kill Reece's entire family? His current plan is lazer bayonets. The effectiveness of a blaster and the badassery and honor of a sword


End file.
